


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #36 -- Teasing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [36]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, promise of kitchen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben decides to have some fun with Poe.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #36 -- Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben’s learned a lot of things from Poe in terms of sexuality, and one of those things is the matter of sexual teasing. There’s something just plain easy about the way that Poe does it, about the sway of his hips (those well-formed hips. Everything about Poe is well-formed, including his frankly adorable little stomach), the way he winks at Ben sometimes, the way he can slip entendres into certain words...it all just seems to work out. Ben all but envies him, that he’s able to do all this without laughing. (Luckily, Poe seems to get this almost enchanted look whenever Ben bursts into giggles. Ben can sense it, just this how-can-I-love-you-so-much feeling in him, and it warms him)

When Ben actually decides to try out the matter of teasing, it takes some confidence, some time. A sway of the hips there, a wink there. He sways, and Poe’s eyes are drawn, enthralled, to his hips, to his body underneath the robes. He eats, carefully, almost as if he wants Poe to envy the food he eats, and he relishes those thoughts that all but flood over from Poe. I want him, those thoughts go. Dear stars I want him so much.

It’s after dinner that Poe comes up to him and his eyes are all but dark with desire. Beautiful eyes, Ben thinks. Dark, with full-blown pupils.

“I need you.” Poe looks hungrily up and down Ben’s body. “Please.”

Then it looks like his teasing has been successful for tonight. Ben supposes he may have to do this more often.

“I’m yours,” Ben says. He’s been teasing Poe long enough. It’s best to give him what he wants.

Their lips meet, and the kiss becomes all but bruising. They tear at the other’s clothes, and oh, this is interesting. Ben doesn’t think that he’s ever had sex in a kitchen before, but now he has a bucket list item that he didn’t think he had before.

Will Poe take him right there, against the counter? Or against the table? Ben can’t say that he’s complaining either way. 


End file.
